The Founder's First Class
by TillyTrotter
Summary: We all know who founded Hogwarts, but what about the first group of students? How does a muggleborn go from thinking witches are devils to casting spells in a magical school? And when muggleborns and purebloods mix for the first time, how do they deal with competition from rivals they never knew they had?
1. Chapter 1: Mud & Milk

Hi! This is my first fan fic! I've always wanted to read a story about the first group of kids to go to Hogwarts, so I decided to just write one! Hope you enjoy!

The HP world belongs 100% to JK Rowling, I'm just playing in it!

Chapter 1: Mud & Milk

Heloise Paggy sat outside of a moderately sized hovel on the grounds of Lord Vale. A small cat had wandered into the front garden and was just about to destroy some onions when Heloise distracted it with a series of harmonious "coos". Gathering up the cat, she held it to her chest, the black fur of the cat mixing with her own dark curls.

"Now we don't have any milk for you, but does that mean you can ruin what we have, cat?" She rocked the animal back and forth, ignoring it's increasingly agitated cat squeals. "I know, cat, I'm hungry, too, but mum says we have to sell all those vegetables to make rent. I get a smack if I take one, and I'm a person. What d'you think we'd do to a cat?" She giggled, and held the cat up to eye level "We'd eat you!"

"See, father? See why we had to come look?"

Heloise started at the voice, and turned to see the Lord Vale and his daughter Mathilde on a horse-drawn cart. "She was going to eat my precious Petronilla!" Mathilde was a spoiled child, and her brother going away to school did not help her temperament. Kindly people thought she was just lonely. Smart people knew she was just awful.

In a swift motion Lord Vale jumped from the cart, snatched the cat from Heloise's hands and drove away, kicking up a spray of mud onto Heloise as they left. She could faintly make out him saying the words "dirty muggles" as he drove away. She had no idea what that meant, but as she walked back towards her house, the more pressing matter was the dark brown stains forming on her tunic. She was not looking forward to the scolding she was going to get from her mother for ruining yet another piece of clothing so quickly.

She peeked inside to see her mother hunched over, trying to sew the sides of Heloise's brother Warin's tunic back together. Perfect timing to dirty a frock. Heloise took a deep breath and took a step forward, trying to wipe the wet mud away from her face. "I know I'm dirty and clumsy and I need to take better care, but this time it really was not my fault, mum! The Lord drove by and kicked up mud on purpose! And all over a cat! Named Petronilla!"

"Heloise Paggy, what have you got yourself covered in!" Heloise's mother looked up with a sigh. She was exasperated for good reason- it was in Heloise's nature to finish her chores and come home wet, dirty, or stinking, usually from a badly timed fall.

"Mud!" Her mother put her work down and came closer to Heloise, sniffing around her like a hunting dog.

"No, it's, it's..."

"Mud?"

"Milk!"

"What?" Heloise's mother put a finger out to wipe Heloise's cheek, and popped it in her mouth. "And it's fresh, too!" She laughed. " I'd be upset with you if I weren't so amazed that you managed to trip into a cow in the short time you were outside! How'd you manage this one, Heloise?"

Heloise had no idea how it happened. She looked at her tunic to see that the dark brown stain was gone. She sniffed to find the smell of fresh dairy hovering around her like a strong perfume. She was incredulous. "I suppose I was just hungry, mum."

Some 700 kilometers away, a quill without a hand to hold it took down the name "Heloise Paggy".

Three weeks later, a very unusual couple came knocking on the Paggys' door in the dead of night. Heloise's father was used to these night calls, it wasn't unusual for Lord Vale to storm into the homes on the grounds to intimidate the serfs in the night, demanding rent, homage, or just harder work. What he was not used to was the sight of a gigantic brute of a man with a mane of dark red hair, the robes of king and a large sword, accompanied by a small, plump lady with a comically large book and a tawny owl perched on her head. She too was in the ornate robes of royalty.

"Your H-Highnesses?" The poor man attempted a deep bow, only to be jovially clapped on the back by the brute.

"Haha, I've been called worse, my good man, but I'm much better! Godric Gryffindor! And this here's Helga Hufflepuff! If you'd like to introduce me to your wife I'll warn you right now Helga's not mine!" Everything he said seemed to end on an exclamation point. No one could tell if he was excited or if his booming voice just couldn't help it, but by the time the guests had made themselves comfortable around the hearth, the whole hovel had woken up. The visitors found themselves surrounded by the large family.

"Which one of you is Heloise?" Helga Hufflepuff surveyed the brood, before locking eyes with Heloise. Heloise thought it was unfair that the stranger seemed to already know. "Well step forward girl, we're not here to harm you."

Heloise's father grabbed her arm before she could make a move. "Well what are you here for? You haven't said!" Her mother nodded in agreement "You can't just come into a dwelling in the middle of the night and ask for my daughter!"

"Heloise," Helga said, leaning forward, "has anything out of the ordinary happened lately? Anything you couldn't explain?"

Heloise's mother stepped in front of Heloise. "Nothing at ALL!"

"Heloise Paggy! Keeping secrets, are we?" Godric laughed and nudged Helga. "Wonder what Salazar would have to say about this one!" He added under his breath, or at least as far under as he could manage.

"Nothing good, and that's why we're here, remember?" Helga answered. "Heloise, what happened with the milk?"

Heloise's mother turned around, hands on hips. "Heloise?" she questioned. "What about the milk?"

Heloise looked at the strangers who turned her pleasant dreams upside down with their annoyingly loud voices, and then her parents' faces filled with worry and apprehension. Finally she looked at her brothers and sisters. Nosy. They were just SO nosy. "Off to bed with you lot," her father said to her siblings, still with his eyes trained on his oldest daughter.

"We'll still hear, pa! This place only has two rooms!"

"Out with ya!"

As her siblings scurried off to no doubt eavesdrop from the other room, she breathed a sigh of relief. Godric gave her a little wink. She wished everyone would leave, but least she didn't have to have more people staring than absolutely necessary. She didn't want anyone to know what she'd done. She didn't want her parents or her siblings to become afraid of her, or be nervous. Still, she knew that this matter wouldn't go away until she told the truth.

"Mum, Pa, I think I made something happen." She suddenly became very interested in the thatched ceiling. " I think I changed mud into milk. I don't know how and it wasn't on purpose! I promise I was not trying to be wicked or evil! I really don't know how it happened! "

Helga clapped her hands together. "But you will, my child! You will learn! You're a witch!"

The Paggys gasped with shock, and Heloise sank down into the floor. "Please, ma'am, please don't say that. I'm not a witch. I'm not!"

Heloise's father shook his head in agreement. "You mean to come to my home in the dead of night and tell me that my daughter has been in league with the devil? I don't believe it. We're a good family."

"I don't doubt that, but the fact remains that your daughter's a witch, although i don't see what the devil the devil's got to do with anything." Godric laughed at his own joke, relieving the tension in absolutely no way.

"There's no need to be frightened," Helga said. "We've come to help you. Ignoring it won't make it go away, Heloise. You'll still have these abilities, and what's worse is that they'll burst out uncontrolled if you don't learn to use them properly. We want to educate you on how to use your powers, and we want to introduce you to people like yourself. Isn't that better than hiding away, afraid of yourself? We're starting a school called Hogwarts."

They explained they were in charge of going to the families of all the children with non-magical parents to bring them up to speed, and that they have two other members, in charge of talking to the wizarding families. They showed her parents a giant book with her name inside, along with the exact date of the first expression of her abilities (and with the hint to keep an eye on the little twins, Giles and Leva). They took out pointy sticks called wands and performed a few pieces of magic and informed them that they'll be back in less than two weeks to help her with supplies. Somehow, they didn't seem to leave her parents a chance to say yes or no.

Heloise just headed back to sleep, leaving her puzzled and anxious parents to stay up wondering about the two strangers. "Well what happened Hels? What'd they want you for?" Her curious siblings crowded around her. Still so very nosy.

"You couldn't hear?" Suddenly Heloise realized the unusual silence inside the room. No dogs barking, or mice scratching, or cows stirring. Nothing. She thought back to the two visitors and their pointy sticks and the man's wink when her siblings were sent out.

She was starting to think that this "Hogwarts" place might not be half bad.


	2. Chapter 2: Letters & Ladies

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 2: Letters and Ladies

The days to come were agony for Heloise. Her siblings kept bothering her with questions, her parents were unusually quiet around her, and her mother never let her out of her sight. Determined to keep her in the house, her mother just kept heaping chores on Heloise, watching her sewing or cleaning with a fixed eye, searching for any signs of oddity in her daughter. Heloise, for her part, jumped every time the door opened. She wasn't sure if her anxiety was fear or excitement.

She was nervous about what this meant for her. Magic was the work of the devil, and witches should be punished. She could feel the fear in her parents' eyes, and she could feel it in herself. Still, she felt a little bit proud and a little bit special. She'd even tried to do it again since that fateful night. She succeeded once, and drank the evidence before her mother could see. She felt guilty and bad but also powerful and right. "There's nothing demonic about milk", she thought. Now all she just had to do was trust in that.

A week after the visit, a letter came for Heloise, carried by the same owl that was perched atop Helga's head. Knowing that most serfs can't read, Helga had enchanted in to speak for itself, amazing both Heloise and her now ever-present mother.

_"Hello Heloise,_

_Now that you've been invited to study at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there are a few supplies you must have to study. As you are a __muggleborn__ and a serf, we are aware that you will not have the knowledge or the resources to __purchase__ supplies yourself. Instead, we have__ prepared__ to __offer__ funds for supplies, so that takes care of that!_

_The second issue is knowing where to go for supplies. You're not alone there, either. There's a little package tied to the leg of this owl. Take it, unwrap it, and hold it. It will take you where you need to go._

_Have fun exploring,_

_Helga __Hufflepuff__"_

When the letter finished reading itself, Heloise and her mother raced to the bird's leg, causing it to screech and fly overhead.

"You're not going, Heloise! I won't have it!"

"I have to, Mum! I have to at least see!" Heloise started to cry as all of her emotions came to the surface. "Why can't I just see?" She reached for the owl as it flew past. "What if this is wonderful?"

"Heloise, no. Your father and I discussed this, and we won't let you be that way!" She ducked as the owl whizzed past. "You're a good girl, Heloise! Don't you want to be good?"

"I want to be special!"

Heloise's little sister Leva came inside from playing, and perked up at the sight of her mother and sister arguing and chasing a bird. "Why is there an owl in the house?"

"No reason!" Heloise's mother said. Heloise was about to object to that when she felt the owl's claws get stuck in her curly (messy) hair during a particularly low flying swoop.

"Get it off! Get it OFF!" Her mother took the opportunity to triumphantly snatch the parcel from the bird's free leg.

"Let's see what they sent you!" The contents of the package dropped out as her mother rushed to rip out the paper. It was just an apple core. Heloise and her mother reached for it at the same time.

"Mum? Hels?" Leva was all alone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They tumbled onto a busy street, in the middle of a market. People barely noticed them splayed out on the stone road. Heloise's mum grabbed her, frantically searching for any signs of injury. "Are you hurt?"

"Maybe a little bruised, but I'm fine," she said, rubbing her back. "You?"

"Don't you worry about me." Now that she knew her daughter was okay she could return to being cross. "Up you get. We need to find out where we are, so we can get right back home!"

"But what about the supplies?" Heloise whined. She didn't like whining, but she didn't have much to lose.

"Heloise, you are not going to need supplies, because you are not going to that school! You know, we have half a mind to ask Lord Vale if he'll consent to send you off to a convent! That should turn you right again!"

Heloise could not think of anything worse for her. A witch at a nunnery? Her skin would boil! "Mum," she begged. "We're already here. Can't we just look around?"

Her mother sighed. "Fine, but only until we can ask someone how to get back."

Heloise wrapped her arms around her mother "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She surveyed the street and settled on one spot, pointing her mother in that direction. "How about that shop, mum? I know it's the right place to start."

"That old shack, Heloise? Are you sure you didn't bump your head? It's completely run down!" Heloise was confused by her mother's disgusted face. The building was beautiful! It was a stately limestone building with high arched mullion windows, filled with colorful glass pictures - colorful glass pictures that seemed to be moving. She knew she chose the right place.

"I have to go in. You can wait here if you want." Heloise walked ahead and her mother was quick to follow. Once they were inside, even her mother gasped.

"Now you can see it?" Heloise asked excitedly. Her mother just nodded.

Floating candles and high vaulted ceilings surrounded them. There were people everywhere - the building was much larger on the inside than it appeared, even to Heloise. Colorful tapestries and drapes were hung from every surface, and screens separated each table into a set of stalls. They were in an indoor bazaar. A magical marketplace.

Heloise wanted to go everywhere at once! Vendors were calling out their wares to them. "Newest kitchen spell books for the ladies of the house?" "Make you a set of robes dear? Enchanted fabric will always match your mood!" "Newt spleens, miss? Get your newt spleens right here!" Her mother kept a tight hold on her arm, and nearly jumped when a woman tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hello, you must be the Paggys, yes?" Just like Helga and Godric, the woman was grander than either one of the Paggys were used to. Instead of a tunic she wore a robe in a very light lavender, and a veil of sheer gossamer over her blonde hair. She looked like an angel. She was accompanied by an equally blonde boy who looked to be about Heloise's age, and a reddish blonde girl a few years younger. "I'm Cressida Mott, and this is my boy Corvus and my daughter Ursa. Helga asked me to be your tour guide to our little part of the world. Corvus is starting school too, you know. I'm so excited! When Helga explained it to me I volunteered to support it right away! I think they're all so brilliant for coming up with the idea. Back when I first learned magic my mother sent me away to learn under Grunhilda Brunsback, which was like going away to school but it was just the two of us. She was awful! I should have liked someone my age to be there so we could have been miserable together!"

Heloise's mother objected the second she was able to get a word in. "Well my daughter won't actually be going, we -"

"I think I see why we were paired up, Mrs. Paggy!" Mrs. Mott interrupted. "My father was just like you when I was your Heloise's age. You see, my mother was always a witch, but my father didn't know about it until I started spontaneously starting fires, and my mother wanted to send me off to learn. He waited so long that by the time I was thirteen I'd accidentally set our Lord's storehouse on fire, and it was either be cast off the property as a family or get rid of me. Well, he finally agreed to send me off to old Brunsback and seven years later I could control myself completely!"

"But-"

"Complete control isn't the only thing you learn, though. You can use magic in all sorts of ways, like a tool. And it's just nice not to be alone. I should think I'd have been deeply unhappy if I'd stayed on the Lord's property, and not learned to use my magic like all the pure blood wizards get the chance to do. I met my husband through old Brunsback. Now I'm married to a wizard, and he's a Lord himself, to boot!"

"You're a Lady?" Heloise asked, amazed that witches could be anyone or anything.

" I am now!" Lady Mott winked at Heloise and started to steer both her and Corvus down the aisle of the crowded marketplace. "But first things first, let's get you children your first wands!"


	3. Chapter 3: Wands & Witches

Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! I'm having fun writing, so please tell me if you're having fun reading!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 3: Wands and Witches

Lady Mott led Heloise and Corvus to a stall in the back of the bazaar. A large tapestry of moving pictures served as the entrance.

"Who'd like to go first?" Lady Mott asked.

Corvus shrugged and nodded towards Heloise. "She'll go first. She's probably curious because it's not like she knows anything." Heloise didn't exactly know what to say to that. It was half-true, but Corvus said it in way that made her feel like an idiot.

"Well go in then, Miss Paggy," Lady Mott said. "You're up first." She nodded towards the tapestry.

"You- you're not going in with me, Lady Mott?" Heloise was nervous to get her first piece of magical equipment. She knew there'd be no turning back once she felt that kind of power in her hands.

"No, child, where I come from this is something you do by yourself." She smiled and patted Heloise's head. "Plus the wand maker's mean. You go in, I'll keep your mother company out here. I'm sure we'll find something to talk about!"

"Mum?" Heloise glanced at her nervous mother. She knew not to expect permission. She pushed the heavy tapestry to the side and walked inside.

Sawdust clogged the air in the makeshift stall. It was covered in drapes of course, but there were also bits of wood everywhere, settled on the furniture like untouched snow. She was a bit afraid that if she tripped in the wand maker's stall she'd be facing her own death by a thousand splinters.

"Come all the way in, girl." The scraggly voice surprised Heloise. An extremely thin old man emerged from the tapestry and hobbled over to a giant cabinet in the back of the stall. " You're small." He swung open the cabinet doors, and Heloise jumped as the doors slammed against the sides. "Timid," he added, rummaging around inside. "Weak looking."

Heloise was about to object, but was distracted by the slender box he sent flying at her. She opened it up to find a stubby light stick. "White Oak. Puffskien tongue core. Good for a delicate type of girl. See how it fits." Heloise grinned to herself. This was it! She lifted up the wand, and weighed it gently in her hands. She pointed like she'd seen Helga and Godric do weeks ago.

Nothing.

"What's supposed to happen, sir?" Heloise didn't want to be impatient, but if she could do a little magic without a wand at all, she saw no reason it wouldn't work with a wand. "I don't think anything's happening, but I also don't know what's going on."

"You'll know, girl. Hand it back." He gruffly snatched the wand back before chucking it back in the cabinet. He didn't seem to care much. He pulled out another wand- yew and unicorn hair- but that didn't work. Neither did Veela hair, or any combination of Holly and a core. Heloise was getting more and more confused, while the wand maker was getting angrier by the wand.

"Are you dead, girl? There's not even a sign of life coming from these wands!"

"Well maybe you can tell me what to do, sir!"

"They might as well be sticks with you holding them! You and the wand must fit together! Work together!"

Heloise tried flicking and poking the air, but nothing worked.

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but this is very important to me. I have a mother out there who's going to kill me, I have one chance to prove to her that all this witchcraft business will be good for me, and I can still spontaneously turn liquids into milk." The wand maker made a disgusted face. "Any liquid sir!" Heloise started shaking the wand like a fly swatter. "This. Has. To. WORK!"

"Stop, stop, girl," The wand maker gently took the wand from her. "I've rarely been wrong, but this time I just might have been." He went back to the cabinet. "In my defense, you tricked me girl!"

"I did not!" Heloise leaned over to see what he was looking for. This time he seemed to have something specific in mind instead of haphazardly pulling out sticks for her.

"You're small and you do look weak, but you're not timid. Just polite. There's fire in you." He handed her a long slim box. "This one will work. You'll see."

She breathed in deep and grasped the beautiful red wand. It was longer than her forearm, and slimmer than the other options, with a large knot close to the handle, making it curl like the ends of her hair before finishing straight. She held the wand up and little puffs of iridescent smoke formed around her. The air smelled like sweet earth. "This is it, isn't it sir," she sighed.

"Rosewood and hair from a Griffin's feather. 12 inches. She's a beauty" He'd gone from being gruff to being completely pleased with himself. "The wands are always right as long as my customers are true about who they are. Off with you. I won't have to see you again unless you break her, so I'd better not be seeing you again."

Heloise's mother was waiting for her with a surprisingly anticipatory face. "So what is it then? Lady Mott says it's very telling what you get."

Lady Mott shooed Corvus into the stall and then turned to join the conversation. "Do tell, Heloise! Wands make the wizard they say!"

Heloise handed the box to her mother. "Rosewood and Griffin feather hair."

"I'm impressed," Lady Mott said. "Anything from a Griffin is rare for wands. And coupled with Rosewood? Feminine, and strong, and a bit unpredictable. I hope my boy could be so lucky. I fear he's a bit boring to be completely honest. Ursa's the fun one." She nodded towards her daughter who was in a group of kids at a booth popping bubbles filled with floating candies.

"Let's get the rest of the list. You took a fair bit of time in there, so we've picked up some, but there are still a few things you should pick out yourself. Corvus'll probably take more time than you." Lady Mott leaned in close to Heloise. "He'd probably turn beet red if he knew I told you, but he still hasn't shown any sign of magic. Still, Helga says he's on their list, and I trust her. Come on, now dear."

They stopped at a robe seller's booth so Heloise could get a set perfect for the cold winters and embroidered with the new Hogwarts seal. All the finery the witch was selling amazed Heloise. Not only did the silks and furs wow her, but the witch also had fabric that patched itself, fabrics that never let dirt touch them and linens that were always warm to touch. She'd never had anything that was new, or un-patched or pretty. Everything she owned once belonged to her grandmother, and nothing was suitable for anything besides growing vegetables and patching up other worn out clothes. She could barely imagine how smart she'd look in students' robes. Her thoughts had distracted her when she accidentally bumped another girl looking at the tables of fabric. She was about to apologize when the girl pushed her to the ground.

"What are you doing here cat eater?" Mathilde Vale stood over Heloise with a sneer on her face.

"Checking the ground for runaway lice." Heloise picked herself up and didn't bother dusting herself off. She was getting tired of being thrown about that day, but she had bigger problems at the moment. "I'm doing the same thing as you, I suppose. You're going to the magic school, right?" Honestly, the Vales being a family of witches and wizards explained a lot of things for Heloise.

"Not that it's any of your business. It's so unfair. Eckhart got to go off and study by himself, and I have to go to school with people like you." She looked Heloise up and down, and Heloise crossed her arms defensively.

"What? You don't want to go to school with me because my family isn't magical?"

"No, I don't want to go to school with you because your family is poor." Mathilde laughed. "Can you even read?"

"Mathilde!" Corvus bumped Heloise out of the way before she could come up with a quip that adequately hid her embarrassment. "How's your brother? Is he going to switch over to the new school?"

Her nasty smirk became a genuine smile and she started touching her braided brown hair. "Well it all depends on if his teacher takes a position at Hogwarts, but father is in favor. He thinks having everyone learning in one place will keep Eckhart on his toes."

Heloise tried to slowly retreat from the two when Lady Mott and her own mother's approach blocked her exit. "Lady Mathilde", Heloise's mother bowed while giving Heloise a surreptitious look of alarm.

"Nice to see you here, Mathilde!" Lady Mott held up a wand box excitedly. "Corvus just got his new wand. He was quick about it. Tell the girls what your wand is, Corvus."

"Mom, _don't_", Corvus groaned, giving a nervous look to Mathilde.

"Oh, nonsense, Corvus! It's White Oak with a Puffskein core! Isn't that adorable!"

Heloise burst out in laughter. "_Good for a delicate type of girl_" she thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: I promise next chapter they'll finally get to Hogwarts, it just took me a bit to set up everything


	4. Chapter 4: Troubles & Travels

Thanks for the review and support Zelda 12343!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 4: Troubles and Travels

It was tense in the Paggy household. As far as Heloise was concerned it was her last night before heading off to Hogwarts, but her parents were still arguing about it. Somehow, one trip to a market and an afternoon with Lady Mott had managed to change her mother's mind, but her father was still not having it. Her mother told her siblings that she was leaving to enter a convent, and while none of them actually believed that Heloise was the particularly devout type, they'd declined to try to uncover the lie, sensing the very delicate moods of all the people involved. Her two younger sisters Melisende and Leva sat with her, as they got ready for bed.

"Are you going to become a nun?" Melisende sat behind Heloise, brushing her hair. It was a lost cause, but Heloise allowed her to do it just for the chance to be close with her sisters before she went away for months.

"Never! You all can't get rid of me that easily. It's just a school. They'll teach me to read there."

"When will you visit?" Leva curled up next to her. She was 8 years old but still such a baby.

"Every Christmastime and little after Easter. And I'll go back around this time every year, too."

"Good" Melisende said. "I'm glad you'll be back every once in a while. With you gone Mum'll make me do all of your chores and mine, and it's not like little Leva does anything!" An argument was just beginning when their father walked in. "Girls, I need to speak to Heloise alone. Go help your mother tidy up the house for the night."

"See, I'm helping!" Leva whispered as they cleared the room.

Heloise was gearing up for a fight as her father crossed the room. She had expected him to be as angry as he had been for the past few days, but was surprised by his resigned mood. "Heloise. You can go."

"I just want you to know that I didn't object because I think you're evil, I objected because that's not what we do or who our family is. We're simple people, not witches. But your mother told me about all the magical people she met, and she says that there'll be opportunity for you. That with magic you don't have to be a serf, or owned by anyone, or be poor and hungry like we are. I do not approve of this. I don't want you bringing this home, or telling your sisters about this. But I'm not going to stop you. All I ask is that you think tonight. Just take this last chance to ask yourself if this is really how you want to live." He started to walk away, but Heloise had to have the last word.

"At least this gives me that choice of how I want to live, father. A choice I never would've had, and a choice you never had." She was thankful she was speaking to his back- he didn't see her tears. "I've been hungry and cold and tired for 11 years. I already know how I don't want to live."

"I have to get to the forests early tomorrow. I'll not be seeing you off. Good Night."

The next morning's goodbyes were sweeter. Tears from her sisters, teasing from her brothers, and a stoic but sincere goodbye from her mother. She was going alone to London- with her father off on his own, her mother couldn't take the day to travel- but she didn't resent the solitude. Lady Mott had volunteered to keep her supplies away from the lack of privacy that came with a two-room home and a seven-member family, so the only thing she had to bring was her wand. The circumstances had transpired to be entirely freeing for her. She hopped a cart once she reached town by walking, and slept all the way to London.

She was surprised by how easily things were going until she reached London. Heloise had heard it was larger than her sleepy farming home, but that didn't come close to describing the noise and crowd. She didn't see how she was supposed to find wizards in the masses.

"Yoo Hoo! Heloise dear!" Heloise smiled, saved by the loud Lady Mott. "I'd been looking for you! I'm not done being your guide yet!" Lady Mott directed her to a slim alley, so narrow that Heloise feared for her own willowy bones. "Keep walking, and when you're in, make sure to find Corvus for your things!"

"But I'll be squished!"

Lady Mott leaned over and gave her a quick squeeze instead. "Nonsense, dear. We're magic. Now off you go!"

Heloise smiled at Lady Mott turned into the alleyway. With each step forward the walls were closer and closer. She couldn't breath, but somehow the walls never touched her. She felt the pressure of constriction without the rough bricks hitting her body. She fought against the imagined resistance, and with a "pop" she pushed through, losing her balance and falling forward.

She'd gone from a busy area of London to a stable occupied by a large caravan of carriages harnessed to black horses. Kids were milling about it while some were packing their trunks into the back carriages. Heloise searched for Corvus, locating him by the patch of blonde hair talking to shiny brown plaits.

"Hello Corvus, Lady Mathilde. I really don't want to interrupt here, but Lady Mott said you have my trunk?"

"You're late, so I put them away. My mother had them engraved. It'll have your name on it." Corvus rolled his eyes. "She didn't have to tell you to find me. She's trying to make us friends."

"That or she's trying to subtly tell me she hates me." Heloise stunned Corvus with her bluntness. Even Mathilde gave an appreciative smirk at her cutting words. Heloise instantly wished she hadn't said it- she was so quick to defend herself, but the facts were that she couldn't read. Lady Mott asked Corvus to show her because even her own name was made up of unfamiliar letters. There was no way she could admit she needed help now.

Suddenly all the horses whinnied in unison, signaling that it was time to board. "Come on, Corvus. My brother is in a carriage near the front."

They rushed off in one direction while Heloise headed in the other. She found herself in an unoccupied carriage attached to a particularly mean stallion, and got comfortable near the window. She pulled the curtains aside and watched as the caravan left the stables. She felt a little grand inside the carriage. She'd only seen noble ladies in them, never illiterate serfs like her. She couldn't keep to the stoic indifference of a lady, however, and kept her eyes glued to the window the whole ride, taking in the countryside that passed by as day turned to night. As the moon made its first appearance at dusk the caravan stopped, and the horses once again signaled for their leave. Heloise hadn't even thought about how long they'd travelled without a rest for the horses.

Their destination was a lake filled with boats. A short skinny man was directing students into the boats in groups of 3s and 4s, and slowly the boats wandered towards a distant castle. Instead of worrying about who'd she be boating with, she was relieved that no one had their trunks with them, saving her from that minor humiliation.

"We need one more for this boat" the short man called out to Heloise. "You'll fit, girl."

Heloise plopped down in a boat with two more girls, and introduced herself. The first girl, Helena, had straight black hair and piercing grey eyes, she was a little older than Heloise and the second girl, Ada Durham. She kept to herself while Ada and Heloise talked.

"Are you nervous?" Ada leaned forward and rested her head in her hands. "I never expected to be sent to a school. I had a governess, but that's not a formal education."

"I'm nervous, too, but also excited, maybe? My family's not magical, so it was hard to get them to agree to let me come."

"Mine too! There was a rumor that my grandmother was a witch, but that's probably just because she was really mean. I did get my hair from her, though, so maybe it was true." Ada picked up her limp red braid and let it drop.

Heloise smiled ruefully. "My parents told my siblings they were sending me to a convent."

Ada pointed to her chest and smiled "Leprosy." Both girls laughed. By the time they reached the castle, Heloise had made her first magical friend.

The small man from the boats ushered into a big hall with four empty long tables and one table raised on a daïs, filled with teachers. Heloise spotted Helga and Godric sitting at the table. Once all the students had all managed to gather in the room, Godric walked to the front.

"Welcome, students, to the first year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Some of you have met me, but for those who don't know, I am Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of this school, along with Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff!" He gestured towards a lanky pale man with a bald head and a long grey beard, and a beautiful woman with straight black hair and a fair face, and they waved to the students in turn.

"Each of us will be heading a house of students. We hope that separating you all will allow you to thrive in an environment more catered to your abilities and personalities, as well as foster a little healthy competition! So, without further ado, we shall begin the sorting!" He took his hat off, threw it towards the night sky ceiling, and held it in the air with his wand. The hat began to sing:

_"This song will be short,_

_From the hat that will sort_

_The students that come to Hogwarts_

_So where will you go?_

_Oh you soon will know._

_See, the school is split into four parts._

_There's Gryffindor's lot_

_Who've definitely got_

_Courage and daring for four men_

_Fair Ravenclaw trains_

_All the ones with the brains_

_Whose minds are inquisitive and open_

_Then comes Slytherin_

_Who likes ambition_

_And breeding amongst the best_

_And Hufflepuff's crew_

_Will have to make do!_

_So with that she'll take all the rest!"_

Everyone clapped for the song, but Heloise was trying to see where she fit in there. One by one kids were called up to find their place, but she was getting more and more nervous. Slytherin was right out- as a "muggleborn" serf, she had no breeding magically or nobly. So was Ravenclaw. She didn't have any education, so she couldn't see being placed in Ravenclaw with a bunch of kids who've had tutors or convent schooling. She didn't want to be in Hufflepuff, because it wasn't so appealing to basically be leftovers, but she didn't see any reason why a girl like her would be in Gryffindor, either.

Once "Durham, Ada" was sorted into Hufflepuff she decided that Hufflepuff wouldn't be so bad, and was able to relax and watch the other students. Corvus was sorted into Slytherin, and pretty soon it was "Paggy, Heloise's" turn.

She walked up to the hat and popped it on. It sank down over her eyes, so she couldn't see the rest of the line starring at her.

_"Ms. Paggy, you could go anywhere couldn't you? You don't have the bloodline for Slytherin, but you're definitely ambitious. You wouldn't even be here if you didn't have hope for something better. And you could be a Hufflepuff, since you certainly know how to make do. But those don't really fit. No, no. I think the way to bring out the best in you is to put you in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. You had no chance to learn, but you're smart. Brilliant I'd say. And brave. Very, very brave. Most of the muggleborns here are..."_

Heloise was ok with being put in Gryffindor, so far most of the muggleborns had ended up there, so at least she'd fit in, but Ravenclaw scared her.

_"I see, Ms. Paggy. You've told me exactly where you need to go."_ Heloise calmed at the hat's reassurance.

"**RAVENCLAW!"** The hat yelled.


	5. Chapter 5: Intros & Insides

Chapter 5: Intros & Insides

Godric Gryffindor removed the hat from Heloise's head before she could argue. She suspected an argument wouldn't change anything after the hat had already announced a decision, but it would've made her feel better. Instead she found herself at a sparsely populated table as Ada gave her a resigned shrug and a little wave from the Hufflepuff side.

There were a few people already at the Ravenclaw table. A couple of older boys huddled together at the end of the bench, so Heloise scooted down towards the middle, were there was another girl her age. She ended up across from a tall girl with large brown eyes and a mess of curly white hair as fluffy as a rabbit's tail. Before Heloise could introduce herself the girl leaned forward and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Sybil Goode, what's your name?"

"Heloise Paggy." Heloise expected the girl to say something- ask a follow-up or make a statement, anything- but instead the girl kept smiling, her big brown eyes staring directly into Heloise's blue.  
Heloise struggled for something to say. "It's... it's quite odd, isn't it? Having a hat talk into your head?"

Sybil kept smiling. "No, not really."

Heloise nodded in confused agreement as she mentally kicked herself. She knew nothing about this world! What if talking hats were normal to these people?

Another girl made her way closer to the pair and sat next to Heloise. "I thought it was odd, too. My mother uses a bit of magic when father's not there to look, but she never makes things talk." She give a small laugh. "I couldn't help but overhear. Jocelyn Fitzherbert. I-" Another cry of "RAVENCLAW" interrupted the girls, who turned to watch a boy their age slowly and nervously making his way towards their table. Heloise started to wave him over when Jocelyn grabbed her arms.

"What are you doing?" Jocelyn shook her head in a way that immediately reminded Heloise of being scolded by her mother. "You can't invite him to sit with us!"

Heloise didn't understand. "Well he's a Ravenclaw too, isn't he?"

Jocelyn laughed as if Heloise was joking. "He's a boy!" Heloise was still confused. Jocelyn sat up straighter on the bench. " He's a BOY. And we're girls. We stay separate. I come from a good family!"

"I don't" Heloise shrugged and went back to waving. She'd dealt with snobbery for being poor and ill-bred, what was a little more snobbery for being poor, ill-bred, and lacking noble manners if it meant not being mean? Amongst the noble families and the rich, convent educations and propriety meant a thousand rules when it came to mixed company, but in Heloise's class they all worked side by side.

"Thank you." The boy sat down next to Heloise, but was careful to give her a bit of space. He was speckled all over and seemed rather tightly wound. "My name's Olin Pye."

They all introduced themselves, even Jocelyn, who, despite her earlier objection, seemed to take some pleasure in skirting the rules she was raised to uphold. "Well Jocelyn," Heloise whispered jokingly "I thought girls from good families don't speak to boys!"

"Lighten up, Heloise!" Jocelyn laughed. " My father doesn't have to know that my mother uses magic, and my mother doesn't have to know about this!" She leaned over the table. "We're going to have a lot of fun this year!"

Eventually the name "Eckhart Vale" took Heloise's attention away from her new house mates. She was curious about where Mathilde's brother would end up. She hadn't seen him in a while, but remembered when he used to play with her older brother when she was very young. If she felt loyalty to any of the Vales, it would probably be Eckhart, so she was pleased when he ended up in Ravenclaw as well. Mathilde's sorting shocked her completely. Heloise was sure she was headed to the haughty sounding Slytherin house, but instead the hat decided on Gryffindor after an extended silence.

With the last student sorted- Pomona Youdle, a Hufflepuff- Salazaar Slytherin made his way to the front. The chatter died down far before the professor started clearing his throat for one long, unnecessary minute. He surveyed the tables, staring at what seemed like each student all at once.

"I hope you are all ready for the challenges life at Hogwarts will present. Many of you come from magical families that will have prepared you to take up your wands and come into your powers, power that flows through your veins like your blood. Do not disappoint me. I have every faith in your abilities. It is here, in these halls under our tutelage, that you will come into your inheritance as the next generation of witches and wizards. And some of you..." He looked towards the Gryffindor table. "Some of you have no idea what magic _is-_ what true power is- and are here to learn. Try your best I suppose."

It was less than inspiring as far as Heloise was concerned, but the Slytherins- and a few of her fellow Ravenclaws- looked quite pleased with Professor Slytherin's words. He gave one last scowl and headed back to the professor's table as Professor Hufflepuff made her way to the front to take his place.

"Well I'd hope that you'll all try your best. We started this school because we wanted to make a place for you children to learn and grow together, by assembling some of the brightest magical minds under one roof as your instructors. With our knowledge and your hard work, I'm sure all of you will do us proud!" Professor Hufflepuff stopped to smile at the applauding students. "Now I'm sure you're all hungry aren't you? Eat your fill and rest. Classes begin tomorrow!"

With her final word the table began to fill up with food. More dishes than Heloise had ever imagined possible. Cormorant and blackbird pie, stuffed pheasants, black pudding and venison. Heloise's eyes lit up at the prospect of being full for once. A aquamanile in the shape of a woman riding a unicorn walked around the table of its own accord, allowing each student to wet their hands before digging into meats and breads. She stuffed herself completely, only to find the table filling up with sweets. When she finally surfaced she found all eyes on her, even Sybil- who'd largely been oblivious to most things so far- was slack-jawed.

"Are there two people in there?" Heloise immediately wiped her cream mustache on her sleeve and grinned.

She'd made herself completely sick by the time dinner was over. The combination of access to food and the richness of the meal had thrown her stomach, used to subsisting on next to nothing- and a _bad_ next to nothing at that- into complete chaos. The announcement that they were to be taken to their rooms could not come soon enough. Two older students- Anne Blacwin and Richard Gruens- had the job of leading all the Ravenclaw students around the twisted, constantly changing staircases and up to a tower, while Sybil had taken up the job of making sure Heloise kept upright on those same twisted staircases.

The torture of walking finally came to end when Anne stopped in front of a massive door and -with her hands proudly on her hips- announced "Here we are, Ravenclaw Tower!"

"The way this works is this- the door asks us a question, we answer it correctly and it lets us in. That's our password."

The group erupted in murmurs, some wondering if the questions were hard, or whether all the houses are like this. Heloise was curious as well, but kept her worries to herself, fearing that in her current physical state opening her mouth would only be asking for trouble.

Richard stepped forward to calm everybody down. "Alright, alright, don't look like that, yes? We're supposed to be clever, aren't we?" Richard chided the group before giving a little smirk. "Between all of us, I'm kind of curious to see how this goes as well. Blacwin?"

Anne continued."We should do this one at a time. Who'd like to try first?" Nobody volunteered- Ravenclaws weren't exactly the brave house- so Anne decided to pick, giving the Ravenclaw horde a quick survey before landing on Heloise, probably mistaking her gentle unsteady rocking for forward movement. Heloise, for her part, decided that if this was what it took to get to her room and give being upright a pass, then so be it.

"Well, first you try the door knocker." With Anne's authoritative air it was easy to forget that she was as new to this school- if not as new to magic- as the rest of them were, but Heloise was sure she could detect some heightened anticipation in their newly instated Prefect.

Heloise took the eagle door knocker and brought it down three times. She gave a little shout as the knocker sprung to life.

"If you transfigured a mouse into a cup, is it still alive?"

It was a question about magic. Somehow she hadn't thought of the possibility of questions about magic.

"So this is it," she thought. "This is when everyone realizes I don't belong here." She didn't realize how long she was taking until she heard Anne's boots clacking against the stone floor impatiently. So Heloise did the only thing she could do.

She opened her mouth and threw up on the entrance to Ravenclaw tower.

A/N: An aquamanile, for anyone who's wondering, is a decorative water ewer used for washing hands before a meal. Secularly they were used by the very wealthy, and most in museums are from the early middle ages. They take very interesting shapes, so look them up!


	6. Chapter 6: Help & Hufflepuff

Help & Hufflepuff

Heloise woke up the next morning amazed at her surroundings. She was in a beautifully decorated round room, with sky blue and dark sapphire tapestries and mosaics balanced by bronze candelabras and posts. There were bronze basins for washing, and a beautiful view of the Hogwarts grounds. But what made Heloise the happiest is what she didn't see. People. There were only 5 girls in the room, and they each had their own beds!

And what nice beds they were. The feeling of sleeping in a luxurious plush bed was almost enough to block out the embarrassing memories slowly coming together in Heloise's mind. She seemed to remember herself emptying her stomach at the foot of a bronze eagle and then being ushered inside after Anne Blacwin shoved her out of the way to yell out the answer in disgust. She also remembered hearing her mother once again chastise her for making a mess, but she had a slight suspicion that might have been Jocelyn. She cringed once the hazy notions of the night formed one clear portrait of her looking like a complete and utter idiot.

She decided to take the privacy she'd gained by waking up early to avoid the embarrassment that comes with prying eyes for just a bit longer. She washed up and headed down to the hall hoping to avoid any Ravenclaws for as long as possible.

The hall was nowhere near empty, but the only fully occupied table was Hufflepuff's, where Ada was frantically beckoning Heloise over. She waved a piece of paper in Heloise's face with glee. " We have classes together! Herbology and flying!"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know! Isn't that great?!" Ada giggled. "You get your schedule from your prefect. I think they're all here already." Ada was right. Heloise noticed Anne Blacwin dictating to a group of girls at one end of Ravenclaw table when she came in, but was all too happy to avoid her in favor of Ada's complete ignorance of what happened. Heloise was sure she didn't want to talk to them after her riddle embarrassment, but according to the sorting hat, she did have a little bravery to her name...

She took a deep breath and started over to Anne's side of the table, only to be intercepted by prefect number 2, Richard Gruens.

"Good morning, Paggy!" He was grinning, but Heloise was supremely uncomfortable.

She peeked around him and pointed towards Anne. "I was just going to see Blacwin for my schedule. I figured she was passing them out to the girls."

"No 'Hello'?" Heloise tensed up. She was not in the mood to be teased this morning. "Calm down, Paggy. Blacwin is handling the girl's schedules, but I've got you. Come along."

Gruens led her out into the hallway for some privacy. He leaned against the stone wall, which made him less physically imposing, and put Heloise at ease. Well, at ease until he opened his mouth again.

"You threw up on the door."

"Yes"

"Quite a lot"

"Yes?"

"It's because you're nervous. I understand. It was a hard question. I didn't know it either. You and me? We're new to this."

Heloise looked up, surprised. "You're a muggleborn, too?"

"Yes. We're the only two muggleborns in Ravenclaw, which is why I'm going to look out for you. I'll make sure you never get locked out of the tower, Paggy. If you have any problems, come to me. Think of me as an older brother." He didn't look like her older brother. He was tall and handsome and blonde, while the Paggy family were undernourished into being small, decidedly average looking, and dark. She did think of one thing the two boys seemed to have in common. They both seemed to enjoy annoying her.

He saw her smirk and confused it for approval. "See, that's much better! No need to go puking all over the castle anymore. Now," He said, pulling out a white card, "let's talk about your schedule."

He ran down the list of what class, where and when, adding his own thoughts on which classes sounded the most interesting (Defense Against the Dark Arts) and what he thought of the teachers (Brunhilde Abeln, Potions, very pretty). Curious, Heloise interrupted him. "Why...I'm sorry, but why are you reading this to me?"

He handed her the schedule. Heloise looked at the writing. Familiar, yet incomprehensible. She shook her head at the paper and looked up at Gruens, who smiled.

"Your last class, every day and on the weekends, is Latin Figures. That's where you'll learn to read and write. You're the only Ravenclaw that doesn't know how."

"Oh" Heloise could feel herself turning red. Just one more embarrassment to add to her ever-growing list.

"Blacwin doesn't know. She's nice, but a little... domineering if you ask me. She'll eat us all alive."

"You'll catch on quickly. Probably quicker than I will, since you're starting from scratch and I'm starting at year 5. Maybe I'll help you with writing, and you'll help me with the basics, agreed?"

"Agreed."

He started to head back to the Great Hall, but stopped "Are you coming back to breakfast?"

"No, I think I'll pass."

"Probably a good idea for you." He grinned at his joke before disappearing into the Great Hall.

Heloise also grinned, but not as his teasing. She was going to learn Latin! It was embarrassing she was one of the few who didn't already know, but that would soon be remedied. She'd learn just the same as if she really _had_ gone to a convent. And she was sure her father would approve- with all his talk of witchcraft being the work of the devil, they'd never been able to understand any of their Latin masses, let alone read the big illuminated bible kept in their church. She wouldn't have to settle for being impressed by the gold leaf and beautifully decorated pictures and letters- she'll finally get to know what those letters meant. Surely her father would be proud of that at the very least?

She wandered the halls for while before making her way to the third floor for her first class: Charms. Heloise was positively bursting- this wasn't just her first magic class, it was the first class ever, her first taste of someone allowing her to have knowledge beyond her practical world of sewing shirts and sowing fields. Fortunately for her, Professor Helga Hufflepuff was bursting to share that knowledge.

"Welcome to Charms, students! You're my first class, and I'm your first teacher, so we'll start simple, shall we? No need to be afraid- the vast majority of first magic from young witches and wizards is charms. Most of you in this class have done charms since this summer at the latest!"

"Today we'll focus all of your charming amateur magic into a simple hovering charm. But first," she said, clapping her hands together. "I want you all to move. Each bench should have two Gryffindors and two Ravenclaws."

The students started to get up, but Professor Hufflepuff clapped her hands again, smiling mischievously. "But I get to pick! And don't start huffing and puffing"- she gave a little pause to consider her unintentional wordplay- "You're new. You all don't know anyone well enough to be upset!"

Unfortunately, Heloise knew Mathilde well enough to be upset, and she knew her luck well enough to know that their being grouped together was inevitable. Sure enough, Professor Hufflepuff arranged the benches and tables in a large circle and Heloise was grouped with Sybil, a Gryffindor named Meinwen Kendrick, and Mathilde Vale.

Refreshingly, Mathilde spent the class being generally awful, not focusing on Heloise in particular. Since she was the only one with a title, she decided to take control of their group. She sent Meinwen to grab the apples they'd be hovering, she decided on the order they'd take their turns at the spell (and that they'd be taking turns in the first place) and that she'd be taking the notes, because she had beautiful handwriting.

"And because Meinwen can't read or write, of course. And neither can Heloise." Mathhilde smirked. She began to take notes, but her triumph was cut short by the fact that Professor Hufflepuff had very little to say, just the incantation, how it's sometimes used and a little demonstration of the wand positions.

"Magic," she declared, "Is best learned by practice. Begin!"

Sybil reached for an apple. "I hope you don't mind if I take the green apple, I'd rather not make a red apple float. They're too proud as it is."

"I've never liked red apples..." Meinwen took a red apple. "But I'll probably drop it."

Mathilde rolled her eyes and took her red apple. "I'll go first. Watch me."

"We could all go at the same time, like everybody else. We do have four apples." Heloise suggested. Mathilde had decided she'd go last, since she was sure Heloise would take the longest.

"Then how would Professor Hufflepuff know I'm the one using the spell correctly? They're apples, Heloise, they're not personalized."

Heloise took a bite out of her apple and grinned at Mathilde. Sybil and Meinwen laughed quietly. "I have very unique teeth you know."

Frustrated, Mathilde just turned away from Heloise and set to work, and all the girls joined in. Sybil was the first in the class to succeed, getting her beautiful green apple to hover two feet above their heads on her second try, earning her admiration from Meinwen and Heloise, and compliments from Professor Hufflepuff.

"Delightful Miss Goode! Very steady- thats what you want to see in a hovering charm! I must admit I didn't think any one would pick it up quite so quickly."

"But I didn't pick it up, I promise." Sybil shook her head quickly, her puffy white curls exaggerating the motion. "I used the spell like you told us."

Professor Hufflepuff was a taken aback by Sybil, which seemed the only appropriate first impression. "Yes, dear... I see you did. So carry on...hovering. Does anyone else need any help?"

Heloise struggled with matching the rhythm of the incantation to the motion of the wand, but after watching Sybil up close and Professor Hufflepuff do another demonstration, she managed to get her apple to rockily sway a foot above the table.

"Very nice, Miss Paggy, but we've got to work on your confidence. You're nervous, aren't you?"

" I'm sorry, Professor?"

"That's why your hovering charm is so shaky. Any time you lack confidence in your skills it'll show up in the magic. Your hand is trembling."

Heloise froze at being analyzed in such a way. "No, I just have weak arms. The strength of an infant. Maybe 2 infants, but no more than 5 infants. Just shaking because I'm weak, Professor." With that, her apple came crashing down on her head with a thunk.

Professor Hufflepuff smiled at Heloise kindly before responding to a distress call on the other side of the circle.

Mathilde scoffed with her back still to the table. "Is every Ravenclaw as strange as you two?"

Sybil considered it for a moment before Heloise told her it wasn't that type of question.

By the end of class only half got their apples to move, and only a third of that half actually managed to get them still and in the air for a length of time. Mathilde was not one of those students. Professor Hufflepuff ordered them to practice and announced there'd be a contest for who could keep their apple in the air longest at the end of the week.

"Now turn in the apples before you leave. I'll need them for the other group of first years."

Mathilde finally turned around to smirk at Heloise. Heloise took one look at her bitten apple and smacked her forehead. Heloise sighed and got in line as one by one the other students placed their apples on Professor Hufflepuff's desk before exiting the classroom. When it was finally her turn she held her apple out to the professor-bite mark up.

Professor Hufflepuff just laughed good-naturedly. "You keep it, Miss Paggy. Build up your strength."

A/N: Thanks to Mona Skye for reviewing chapter 5. Much appreciated! Please Review!


End file.
